Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 36 (Sports)
Sports is the thirty-sixth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *NATHAN tries to be an iron man, he swims, runs and paddles. *CHARLI pretends to paddle and row. *KELLIE and Chats make a cheer for the Teddy Bear team. *CHARLI cheers for Teddy Bears. *TIM, Kellie, Kathleen and Nathan get ready for the gum boot throwing competition. *CHARLI has her own sock throwing competition. *KATHLEEN goes down a mountain by a toboggan, snowboard and skis. *CHARLI does figure skating. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a funky hippo (Nathan) who helps Charli the monkey and Kellie the lizard to overcome the fear to sports day by dancing the hippo warm up song, but then he gets scared when Tim the lion calls him for the hippo hop and he isn't ready. Gallery Nathan_S5_E36.png Charli_S5_E36_1.png Kellie_S5_E36.png Charli_S5_E36_2.png Tim_S5_E36.png Charli_S5_E36_3.png Kathleen_S5_E36.png Charli_S5_E36_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E36.png Trivia *This is the first episode in which Chats wears her first colourful hat. *Limbo is a traditional popular dance contest that originated on the island of Trinidad, in Latin America. Songlets ;Shapes in space I wanna be an iron man, king of surf and sand I swim deep open waters and back to the land Then over golden sand I run as fast as my feet can go Then on to my surf ski, paddling through the waves I go Iron man I will be, I'm as strong as steel Power strenghted energy, no better way to feel. I wanna be an iron man, king of surf and sand I swim deep open waters and back to the land Then over golden sand I run as fast as my feet can go Then on to the surf ski, paddling through the waves I go Iron man I will be, I'm as strong as steel Power strenghted energy, no better way to feel. ;Body move #01 Jump into my kayak and paddle along 'cause today I'm gonna sing my paddling song Paddle, paddle to the other side of this magnificent river so big and wide. Jump into my rowboat and row along 'cause today I'm gonna sing my rowing song Row, row, row to the other side of this magnificent river so big and wide. ;Word play Hooray, hooray for teddy bears... Hooray, hooray for teddy bears... Hooray, hooray for teddy bears, now let's all get ready, bears... Ready, steady, teddy bears, go, go, go... Hooray, hooray for teddy bears, now let's all get ready, bears Ready, steady, teddy bears, go, go, go... With a hug and cuddle, bears... With a hug and cuddle, bears, you won't get in a muddle, bears... With a hug and cuddle, bears, you won't get in a muddle, bears Get into your huddle, bears and go, go, go. Hooray, hooray for teddy bears, now let's all get ready, bears Ready, steady, teddy bears, go, go, go With a hug and cuddle, bears, you won't get in a muddle, bears Get into your huddle, bears and go, go, go. ;Body move #02 Hey, hey, ready, teddies? Go, teddies, go, give it all you've got Get ready, get set to get to the top You are the best, you're the number one So get out there and have some fun, yay, fun. Hey, hey, ready, teddies? Go, teddies, go, give it all you've got Get ready, get set to get to the top You are the best, you're the number one So get out there and have some fun, yay, fun. ;Making music Grab your gum boot, whoo yah Lift it high and proud, hey Twist it, spin it, hi yah A big deep breath so loud Uh, make your mind up to the windup Throw with all your might, whoo. Grab your gum boot, whoo yah Lift it high and proud, hey Twist it, spin it, hi yah A big deep breath so loud Uh, make your mind up to the windup Throw with all your might, whoo. ;Body move #03 Grab your sock, hi yah Lift it high and proud Twirl it, spin it, hi yah Big deep breath so loud Uh, make your mind up to the windup Throw with all your might, yah. Grab your sock, hi yah Lift it high and proud, hey Twirl it, spin it, hi yah Big deep breath so loud Uh, make your mind up to the windup Throw with all your might, yah. ;Puzzles and patterns Zig zagging down the mountain Zig zagging, here I go, oh, no, now Zig zagging down the mountain Sliding in the snow. Zig zagging down the mountain Zig zagging, here I go, oh, no, now Zig zagging down the mountain Snowboarding in the snow. Zig zagging down the mountain Zig zagging, here I go, oh, no, now Zig zagging down the mountain Skiing in the snow. ;Body move #04 Dancing patterns on the ice, movement sharp and clean A most spectacular sight you've never seen Jumps and dips and spins and twirls A fantastic figure in the skating world. ;Sharing stories Jungle rhythm in my feet, working out to the hip hop beat Dance my way to the big contest, music helps me do my best. Jungle rhythm in my feet, working out to the hip hop beat Dance my way to the big contest, music helps me do my best. Jungle rhythm in my feet, working out to the hip hop beat Dance my way to the big contest, music helps me do my best. Jungle rhythm in my feet, working out to the hip hop beat Dance my way to the big contest, music helps me do my best. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about holidays Category:Ep about sports Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about running Category:Ep about rowing & paddling Category:Ep about kayaks Category:Ep about rivers Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about teddy bears Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about cheering up Category:Ep about rhymes Category:Ep about teams Category:Ep about boots Category:Ep about throwing & tossing Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about courage & strength Category:Ep about socks Category:Ep about mountains Category:Ep about snow Category:Ep about zigzags Category:Ep about sliding Category:Ep about toboggans & sleighs Category:Ep about snowboarding Category:Ep about skiing Category:Ep about skating Category:Ep about ice Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about jungle Category:Ep about hippos Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about hip hop music Category:Ep about warming up Category:Ep about jumping Category:Ep about days Category:Ep about limbo Category:Ep about monkeys Category:Ep about lizards Category:Ep about lions Category:Ep about awards & trophies